Modern computer systems, such as servers, workstations and personal computers, include cards that comply with the PCI (peripheral component interconnect) bus specification, the latest version of which is "PCI Local Bus Specification, Revision 2.1", set forth by the PCI Special Interest Group (SIG) on Jun. 1, 1995. Hereinafter, such cards in compliance with the PCI bus specification, that can be electrically connected to PCI busses complying with the PCI bus specification, are called PCI compliant cards.
Currently, there is known a top access hot plug structure, to engage/disengage PCI compliant cards with/from slots (connectors) therefor in the system (e.g., a computer), without powering down the system. This top access structure requires entry and removal of the PCI compliant card vertically, through the top of the, e.g., computer chassis or frame, e.g., at the input/output (I/O) bay. However, this structure has various disadvantages, including a requirement of an undue amount of space. Furthermore, since access is through the top of the frame, there cannot be stacked multiple computer structures on each other, and a drawer mechanism for engaging/disengaging PCI compliant cards with/from slots therefor in the system cannot be used.
Currently, there is no hot plug mechanism available in the market, which can be used to insert/remove PCI compliant cards horizontally, from a front or rear (or from sides) of the chassis.
Furthermore, at the present time PCI compliant cards have different form factors (e.g., different shapes and sizes, including (but not limited to) different heights). There is no system on the market which can be utilized to retain PCI compliant cards of different form factors, using a same assembly.